guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20081009
Update - Thursday, October 9, 2008 Updated Zaishen Rewards * Updated the Zaishen Chest drops to replace the Macabre Tonic with a new tonic for the month of October. More information on Zaishen Rewards can be found here. Automated Tournaments * Updated Automated Tournament map rotations. Guild Battle Changes * The number and placement of NPCs have been changed in all Guild Halls. * Removed Cyclone Axe from the Guild Lord. Skill Updates For more information on these changes, please see the Developer Updates page. PvE and PvP Assassin *Hidden Caltrops: reduced hex duration to 1..10 seconds; reduced Crippled duration to 1..15 seconds. Elementalist *Immolate: increased damage to 20..75. *Meteor: reduced casting time to 2 seconds. Mesmer *Lyssa's Aura: increased Energy regeneration to 0..5. Ranger *Burning Arrow: increased Burning duration to 1..7 seconds. *Incendiary Arrows: increased recharge to 5 seconds. *Melandru's Shot: reduced recharge to 8 seconds. Warrior *Backbreaker: functionality changed to: "Deals +1..20 damage. Causes knock-down (2..4 seconds)." PvP Warrior *"For Great Justice!": reduced duration to 8 seconds. Open Travel: Territory and District UI Changes * This is the final update to language districts. * In this update, restrictions to Japanese language districts will be removed and players of all language districts will be able to travel back and forth without restrictions. Bug Fixes * Fixed a sound issue which may be affecting some specific on-board audio chipsets. * Fixed a bug that caused some high-end weapons to be created without an inscription slot if they had the Deathbane property. * Fixed a bug in the Nightfall quest "Last of the Breed" that could cause Mirza Veldrunner to take more Giant Tusks from the player than the quest required. * Fixed a bug that could cause Unyielding Aura to fail to resurrect a dead ally in range if other dead allies were out of range. * Fixed a bug that caused Muddy Terrain to occasionally not affect Dark Escape. * Fixed a bug that allowed a group to register for a Guild-versus-Guild Automated Tournament without an officer from the group leader's guild. * Fixed a bug that could occasionally cause the Spear of Archemorous to duplicate itself. * Fixed a bug that caused Stout-Hearted to not display the damage it deals. * Fixed a bug that could cause players to have two elite skills while riding a Junundu Wurm. * Fixed a bug that caused the /zaishen and /rank emotes to not play if the user was running, but still set their cooldown timer. * Fixed a bug in the Underworld quest "The Four Horsemen" that sometimes caused horsemen’s deaths to not be counted for quest completion. * Fixed a bug that caused Heroes to occasionally start casting and canceling skills repeatedly when their target was moving away from their position. * Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Leah Stone to disappear before reaching her final resting place. Miscellaneous * Xunlai Tournament Agents now offer prizes for the September tournament. These agents can be found in the Great Temple of Balthazar, Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, and Kamadan. * When any of these skills complete, the target will now resurrect quicker: Rebirth, Sunspear Rebirth Signet, and dismissal of Unyielding Aura. * Tormented Weapons can now be placed in the Hall of Monuments. * Removed Iron Mist from Gadd. * Streamlined Leah Stone's path and increased her speed for the bonus in Abaddon's Mouth. Category:Game updates